Central Collegiate Hockey Association
The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) was one of the Big Four conferences in NCAA Men's Division I. The league existed from 1971 to 2013. The league was forced out of existence with the NCAA Division I men's hockey realignment of the 2010's. The formation of the Big Ten Conference in hockey caused the league to lose three members. The formation of the National Collegiate Hockey Conference had the league lose two more franchises. The Western Collegiate Hockey Association was decimated even worse being down to four teams after losses to the same two new conferences. The WCHA offered membership to the remaining membership of the CCHA in order to keep the conference with enough teams to earn an automatic bid to the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship. All but Notre Dame accepted the offer join the WCHA. Notre Dame joined Hockey East. The member teams at the end were (and where they ended up) : * Alaska Nanooks (to WCHA) * Bowling Green Falcons (to WCHA) * Ferris State Bulldogs (to WCHA) * Lake Superior Lakers (to WCHA) * Miami RedHawks (to NCHC) * Michigan Wolverines (to Big 10) * Michigan State Spartans (to Big 10) * Northern Michigan Wildcats (to WCHA) * Notre Dame Fighting Irish (to Hockey East) * Ohio State Buckeyes (to Big 10) * Western Michigan Broncos (to NCHC) Other former members * University of Illinois at Chicago, 1982–1996 * Kent State University, 1992–1994 * Michigan Technological University, 1981–1984, now in the WCHA * University of Nebraska at Omaha 1999-2010, now in the WCHA * Ohio University, 1971–1973 * Saint Louis University, 1971–1979 With the exception of Michigan Tech and Nebraska-Omaha, all former members dropped varsity hockey. Team profiles * Alaska Nanooks * Bowling Green Falcons ** 5-time CCHA tournament champions (1973, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1988) ** 7-time CCHA champions (1976, 1978, 1979, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1987) ** 1-time NCAA champions (1984) * Ferris State Bulldogs ** 2-time CCHA champions (2003, 2012) * Lake Superior State Lakers ** 4-time CCHA tournament champions (1991, 1992, 1993, 1995) ** 4-time CCHA champions (1974, 1988, 1991, 1996) ** 3-time NCAA champions (1988, 1992, 1994) ** 2-time NAIA champions (1972, 1974) * Miami RedHawks ** 4-time CCHA champions (1993, 2006, 2010, 2013) ** 1-time CCHA tournaent champion (2011) * Michigan Wolverines ** 9-time CCHA tournament champions (1994, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2008, 2010) ** 11-time CCHA champions (1992, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2008, 2011) ** 9-time NCAA champions (1948, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1955, 1956, 1964, 1996, 1998) * Michigan State Spartans ** 11-time CCHA tournament champions (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1989, 1990, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2006) ** 7-time CCHA champions (1985, 1986, 1989, 1990, 1998, 1999, 2001) ** 3-time NCAA champions (1966, 1986, 2007) * Northern Michigan Wildcats ** 2-time CCHA tournament champions (1980, 1981) ** 2-time CCHA champions (1980, 1981) ** 1-time NCAA champions (1991) * Notre Dame Fighting Irish ** 3-time CCHA tournament champions (2007, 2009, 2013) ** 2-time CCHA champions (2007, 2009) * Ohio State Buckeyes ** 2-time CCHA tournament champions (1972, 2004) ** 1-time CCHA champions (1972) * Western Michigan Broncos ** 2-time CCHA tournament champions (1986, 2012) List of CCHA Champions *1972 Ohio State/Saint Louis *1973 Saint Louis *1974 Lake Superior State/Saint Louis *1975 Saint Louis *1976 Bowling Green *1977 Saint Louis *1978 Bowling Green *1979 Bowling Green *1980 Northern Michigan *1981 Northern Michigan *1982 Bowling Green *1983 Bowling Green *1984 Bowling Green *1985 Michigan State *1986 Michigan State *1987 Bowling Green *1988 Lake Superior State *1989 Michigan State *1990 Michigan State *1991 Lake Superior State *1992 Michigan *1993 Miami *1994 Michigan *1995 Michigan *1996 Lake Superior State/Michigan *1997 Michigan *1998 Michigan State *1999 Michigan State *2000 Michigan *2001 Michigan State *2002 Michigan *2003 Ferris State *2004 Michigan *2005 Michigan *2006 Miami *2007 Notre Dame *2008 Michigan *2009 Notre Dame *2010 Miami *2011 Michigan *2012 Ferris State *2013 Miami Conference arenas See also *List of CCHA seasons External links *Central Collegiate Hockey Association's Official Athletic Site *Maps to CCHA arenas *website with historical CCHA standings * Category:Disestablished in 2013 Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues